Hai Hai Hai Hai One Two One Two
by Starpiplup
Summary: Wii Fit Trainer decides to open a "Studio" to train miis in... little does Nikki know, there's a secret... A random idea that came up in my head and eventually turned into this. By the way, the Title is a refrence to something.


When not on the battlefield, what do smashers do? Nothing? Well, they go back home after the tournaments. What did Wii Fit Trainer do? Open a Training studio for miis. Kind of.

This can't be good.

(Anyone who knows what the title references gets a virtual cookie! Also this isnt going to be that good but i was bored)

* * *

><p>March 31st. The day before April fools. Wii Fit Trainer (WFT) looked at her house. <em>Yes,<em> she thought. Her plan was complete. Tomorrow, she would pretend to have a studio...

She had invited 7 lucky miis to the "opening"... Little did one know it was a fake...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day...<strong>

A Light Brown Haired Mii with a bob and glasses came in. She looked around the studio. "Hello?"

Suddenly WFT came out of nowhere and used her side special on the mii. "STAY BACK ZELDA! I- oh, hi Nikki!"

Nikki got up and sighed. "You thought I was the princess of Hyrule?"

"Yeah, you both are lame and-"

"UGH. Just start class."

"Not everyone is here."

"Well how many people are supposed to come?"

"About 7, counting you."

Soon enough, a boy who looked like Link walked in.

"Hello, who are you?" Asked WFT.

"I iz Lonk from Penzylvania."

"Oh... Ok." WFT look disturbed. Of course, it was hard to tell with no eyes and stuff.

After him, a mii with an upside down face walked in. WFT tried asking his name, but he replied with "asdfghjklqwertyuiopzxcvbnm."

Following them was a Horse, Darth Vader, Goku and Harry Potter.

"All right, now we have enough. Let me go get my boom box and we can start."

Nikki sighed. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

><p>WFT turned on the boom box and dubstep came blaring out the speakers. She walked over to the lightswitch and turned on some disco lights.<p>

"Ok class, first we do tree pose." WFT said in a calming voice.

WFT put her arms over her head and her foot on her leg. The miis followed. "Hold this pose for 15 seconds."

The Miis all tried their best not to get knocked over by the sound waves. The Horse fell over, knocking Goku down with him. _How was WFT so calm? She hates Dubstep and she knows I do too! _Nikki thought.

"Alright, now do the pose i do on my trophy." Everyone followed.

WFT got back in her regular position from whatever she was doing. "ALRIGHT, PUNCH THE WALLS!"

"Wait, what? You can't be serious."

"DO IT!"

The upside down faced mii yelled "ME HOY MENOY!" and started punching the walls. Nikki ran to the nearby table and hid underneath it. She was freaking out. The Disco lights and the Dubstep was too much... She curled up in a ball and started crying. WFT saw her friend in a panic and stopped. She regretted everything. That was a mean move on her part. Nikki didn't do well in situations like this. After all, it reminded her of that day... the day they had a fight... She sighed. "Alright guys, I think it's time we told the truth."

* * *

><p>WFT lifted the table up and threw it across the room. She turned off the disco lights and the dubstep. "Nikki, did you check the calendar this morning?"<p>

Nikki looked up. "No, but wasn't yesterday March 31st?" She sniffled.

"Yes. So what does that make today?"

"April fir-" The Mii let out a gasp. "It's April Fools Day! How did I forget?"

WFT crouched down next to Nikki. "Well, you haven't been yourself since everyone stopped using Swapnote. Anyways, as an apology for all this, I'm going to take us to the spa. You need to relax."

"Thanks, Wii Fit Trainer. Say, what is you're real name?"

"That's private. But it's Willow."

"Oh, Willow? That's nice and calming. It fits you perfectly."

"Come on. I'll get you a nice Kirby plushie at the mall. I just hope we don't run into the hot topic krew..." The insanely pale lady got up and stretched. "Well? Let's go!" WFT said as she walked out the door.

And that is the non canon story of how WFT and Nikki became friends again. teh end


End file.
